New world, anew future
by Deeper than Darkness
Summary: Allen Month. Yullen, onesided Laven. Dunia baru, kehidupan baru, awal yang baru... Theme two: Heal, bila ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, kita harus membayar bukan? R
1. Chapter 1

**Nyaaaa.... sepertinya saya sudah dianggap tidak hidup lagi di sini mwahahahah *tabok  
Rasanya udah lama banget re gak pernah update lagi dan re harap kali ini buat Allen Month re bisa tamatin ini fic XDDD  
**

**Disclaimer: DGM hanya akan only selamanya zutto always menjadi copyright hak undang - undang cipta proklamasi kemerdekaan milik Hoshino Katsura -sama**

**Warning: Super gejheness dan OOCness... serta banyaknya masalah tata bahasa, pengejaan de el el karena nilai bahasa indonesia re dibawah rata-rata...**

**Selamat menikmati XD

* * *

**

New world, anew feature

-Twilight-

Mata keabu – abuan memandang dengan sedih ke ujung horizon di mana sang mentari berusaha untuk bersembunyi dibalik lautan yang dalam. Pemilik sepasang mata tersebut menyeka matanya, dan lalu mengucapkan kata – kata tak bersuara yang keluar dari bibirnya itu. Seseorang, lelaki rupawan dengan rambut hitam legam duduk disampingnya, sekali – sekali melirik ke arah temannya itu tanpa menunjukan ekspresi sedikitpun. Tatapannya kuat dan tajam membuat ciut siapapun yang memandangnya, memberikan ekspresi tak terkalahkan di balik wajahnya yang terlihat muda. Sekali lagi, pemilik warna mata abu – abu itu berkata tanpa suara dan wajah sahabatnya berkerut, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak merasa senang. Sudah berapa lamakah mereka tidak dapat melihat cahaya senja yang berpendar kemerahan dibalik horizon?

* * *

_6 Desember __2XXX_

_Kutub Selatan_

_Pada hari bersejarah itu kami menemukan sebuah lubang raksasa muncul di kutub selatan. Memang lubang raksasa bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi, tetapi sayangnya para AKUMA merasakan hal yang aneh di sana. Para AKUMA level 3 kebawah tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya mereka tidak berani mendekat. Kami juga telah berhasil mengirim AKUMA level 4 mendekat, tetapi tampaknya mereka juga tidak lebih dari sampah – sampah tidak berguna. Memang mereka berhasil mendekat dan masuk ke dalam, bahkan mereka menemukan seorang manusia terkubur hidup – hidup di dalam sebongkah es keras. Tetapi di saat para level 4 itu mendekat, tubuh mereka mulai tercerai berai ke dalam pecahan – pecahan molekul atom dan lalu menghilang di udara lepas._

_Tetapi baguslah, manusia biasa bisa menyentuhnya tanpa mengalami sedikitpun masalah, dan dengan segera kami membawanya ke lab. Ini merupakan penemuan terbesar dalam sejarah, dan aku tak tahan untuk dapat menyentuhkan tangan ke dalam manusia misterius yang kelak akan menjadi objek utama peneliatianku..._

_2nd General Division._

_Cross Marian_

* * *

Sekujur tubuh terbaring kaku di sudut ruangan, wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan yang mendalam dan ia terengah – engah untuk menarik nafas dan aku hanya memandang dari balik sebuah kaca, memperhatikan dengan seksama. Dia – tidak, _makhluk _itu terengah – engah kesakitan ketika tubuhnya mulai membesar ke dalam ukuran yang tidak semestinya. Urat – urat nadi di sekujur tubuhnya terlihat dengan persis di balik kulitnya seakan – akan mereka akan keluar sebegitu saja dan kedua matanya membesar lalu meledak, memuntahkan darah ke mana – mana dan _makhluk _itu berteriak kesakitan. Mendadak tubuhnya terhenti, terdiam. Tetapi aku terus mengamati dengan seksama, sekali – sekali membetulkan kaca mata yang menggantung di wajahku ini. Betapa aku benci memakai kaca mata ini! Tetapi para ilmuwan – ilmuwan sinting itu memaksaku. Sekali aku mengalihkan perhatianku kepada _makhluk _yang mengerang kesakitan itu. Duri – duri aneh keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan menusuk kulitnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti landak. Tetapi aku tahu lebih baik bahwa hal itulah yang menyakitinya. Aku mendesah dan memandang dengan bosan ke arah _makhluk _yang sebelumnya adalah seorang anak lelaki yang berusia tidak lebih dari 15 tahun itu. Tidak ada gunanya aku memperhatikan lagi karena tugasku telah selesai. Seenggan – enggannya, aku mengambil pena dari balik jubahku, mulai mencatat data – data yang kuperoleh dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu diiringi dengan suara muncratan –yang kukira sebagai- darah dan erangan sekarat dari _makhluk _itu. Dia sudah berakhir.

* * *

Aku mengangkat ponsel yang terus berdering nyaring di sakuku. Dengan sedikit kekesalan aku menjawab dan lelaki dibalik ponsel itu berteriak – teriak histeris. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan kemarahan yang terus mendidih.

"Yuu-chan.. aku tahu kamu sangat membenci pemeriksaan ini, tetapi setidaknya tunjukkannlah wajah-" sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan semua perkatannya, aku telah mematikan ponselku dan tidak lupa pula memasangnya dalam mode mati. Dan sekali lagi aku berjalan menuju ke sebuah laboratorium yang terletak di bagian teratas gedung.

Sekali lagi aku disambut oleh suara menyebalkan dari kolegaku itu, Lavi Bookman Jr. yang segera melemparkan dirinya kepadaku dalam tujuan memberikan sebuah pelukan –yang tentu segera kuelakkan.

"YUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! TEGA SEKALI KAMU MEMATIKAN TELE-" aku menendangnya persis di muka dan Lavi jatuh seperti itu saja. Bukankah aku sudah berkata berkali – kali kalau aku benci dipanggil dengan nama itu!?

"Che.. aku tidak pernah berniat mengangkat telepon darimu juga..." Aku memasukan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jaketku dan duduk di atas sebuah sofa yang memiliki noda kemerah – merahan di salah satu bagiannya, sepertinya tertumpah oleh darah. Lavi bangkit dan membetulkan penutup matanya itu, dan lalu segera duduk di sampingku selagi aku memandang dengan rasa ingin tahu ke arah sejejeran meja operasi yang terletak di seberang ruangan beserta dengan pisau – pisau bedah dan peralatan lainnya.

"Hey... jadi, bagaimana dengan pengamatanmu hari ini?" Aku hanya melemparkan papan data yang selama ini kupegang dan si rambut merah segera melihat dengan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi. Yah, aku tidak terlalu kaget, diantara kami semua ialah yang paling pintar dan merupakan favorit para ilmuwan gila itu. Tanpa kusadari seorang lelaki tidak lebih dari 40 tahun dengan rambut merah yang berwarna lebih gelap telah memasuki ruangan. Ia memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya, agar aku dan Lavi segera berbaring diatas meja bedah itu. Kami melakukan apa yang disuruhnya, menanggalkan **(1)** pakaian kami dan ia segera bekerja dengan cekatan. Terkadang aku bisa mencium bebauan rokok dan anggur, bahkan terkadang bau wanita. Ia mengambil sample darahku dan Lavi, memasukannya ke dalam tabung dan memeberikannya kepada salah satu pelayan.

"002, kamu boleh pergi..." Lavi segera tersenyum senang dan memakai kembali bajunya dan di saat aku akan duduk dan berdiri, Cross menghentikanku dengan tangannya, mendorongku duduk kembali. "001," itu adalah kode namaku yang diberikan oleh para ilmuwan sinting itu, sedangkan namaku sebagai seorang manusia adalah Yuu Kanda. "Aku yakin bahwa kamu hampir tidak bisa melihat...."

Aku memandang dengan kesal, memang betul aku adalah produk gagal dan maka karena hal itu penglihatanku tidak bagus. Tetapi, tahun berlalu dan musim berganti, penglihatanku semakin buruk dan sebentar lagi aku takkan dapat melihat lagi. Itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan bagiku, mereka sudah sering mengatakan hal seperti itu dan aku sudah bersiap – siap bila hari itu harus tiba.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" Aku melompat turun dan segera mengambil kemejaku dan Mugen, pedang kesayanganku, dan segera menerobos keluar selagi Cross berseru.

* * *

Pemuda rambut merah itu sudah tahu bahwa temannya itu, 001 atau lebih tepatnya Yuu-chan, sedang mengalami hal yang sulit. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu perlahan – lahan kehilangan penglihatannya dan itu yang menyebabkan Lavi merasa sedih dan marah terhadap dirinya karena ia tidak bisa menolong sahabat, tidak, bahkan ia menganggap 001 itu sebagai kakakknya. Ia mendesah panjang dan kemudian membuka pintu dari salah satu laboratorium. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya, sebuah laboratorium. Mereka mungkin akan berpikir bahwa hal itu adaah hal yang aneh, tetapi Lavi sangat menyukai ruangan yang satu ini. Meskipun ruangan tersebut persis dengan ruangan yang lainnya, tetapi di dalam ruangan itu berbaring seseorang yang membuatnya merasa hidup....

Orang itu adalah....

* * *

Aku mendesah tajam sembari membetulkan kaca mataku. Aku merasa pusing dan lelah, penglihatanku kabur dan tubuhku terasa aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan meledak keluar. Aku menggertakan gigiku, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang meluap – luap terutama disekujur mata dan punggungku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku yakin bahwa waktunya telah dekat...apa yang lelaki, tidak, _makhluk _itu alami akan segera terjadi juga kepadanya. Mungkin ini perasaan yang ia alami sebelum mati.

Aku tertawa, dan bersender di samping dinding berwarna putih kotor itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memikirkan untuk mati? Aku...001, Yuu Kanda, sebuah eksistensi aneh dan merupakan manusia ciptaan, yang tak pernah merasakan hidup normal, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikir akan mati? Mati hanyalah pembusukkan tubuh, tidak lebih dan hanya itu. Dan kenapa aku harus merasa takut?

Aku memandang tanganku yang telah bergetar tanpa kusadari. "Sejak kapan?"

Dulu aku tidak takut mati, membunuh hanyalah mengambil nyawa dan dibunuh berarti kamu akan kalah. Itulah filosofi yang ditanamkan kepadaku sejak dulu. Tetapi, kenapa harus sekarang...

Aku berdiri kembali, memang bodoh bila aku harus berpikiran lemah seperti itu. Tidak ada gunanya juga aku mengasihani diriku. Kakiku terasa bergetar dan aku masih sedikit bersender pada tembok. Nafasku yang awalnya terengah – engah telah kembali seperti semula tetapi sepertinya penglihatanku tidak akan kembali lagi. Memang masih sedikit berbayang, tetapi aku yakin bahwa dalam kurun waktu satu minggu aku tidak akan dapat melihat lagi.

Tetapi, pendengaranku menangkap sesuatu. Lagi – lagi, suara yang selalu membuat tubuhku terasa panas dan lemah... suara itu...

"Kanda!" Suaranya, suara orang itu... Ia mendatangiku, memegang kedua sisi tubuhku dengan tangannya yang berlapis kain dan mengirimkan perasaan dingin yang menenangkan ke seluruh tubuh. Allen Walker...

"Kanda... kamu kenapa?" Suaranya halus seperti malaikat yang sedang bernyanyi, sebuah jenis suara yang jarang dapat kami dengar di dalam laboratorium yang penuh dengan eksperimen – eksperimen gagal ini. Aku hanya membenamkan kepalaku di atas rambut putihnya. Perasaan yang tenang menyelimutiku.

* * *

"Allen-chan!!" Lavi segera memeluk sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang di dalam laboratorium pribadi tersebut dan mengejutkan remaja yang jelas sekali lebih kecil daripada tubuhnya itu.

"LAVI!?" ia memekik kaget dan terjatuh dari ranjangnya, kepala telebih dahulu dan diiringi dengan suara tawa milik Lavi. Betapa ia suka mendengar suara Allen yang seperti musik mengalir turun dari surga. Ia dan Allen baru berkenalan sejak 6 bulan yang lalu, sedangkan Yuu-chan sudah mengenalnya jauh lebih lama daripada itu. Tetapi, Yuu-chan lahir 6 tahun lebih dahulu dari Lavi. Dan meskipun tubuh mereka berukuran sama –dan Lavi menang untuk ukuran- ia tetap jauh lebih muda dari Yuu-chan. Tetapi itu tidak pernah membuatnya sedih.

"Hehe..Allen-chan... maen yok!" Lavi tersenyum riang kepada Allen yang sudah ia anggap melebihi keluarganya sendiri itu, tetapi terkadang ia tidak mengerti, mengapa ia merasakan perasaan aneh saat ia bertemu Allen. Dan perasaan ini berbeda dengan perasaan yang ia miliki dengan Yuu-chan ataupun para ilmuwan lainnya.

"Ka...kamu bikin kaget Lavi..." Allen menjawab dengan tergesa – gesa. Ia masih kaget atas kejutan yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu sedangkan Lavi hanya tersenyum bodoh memandangi sahabatnya dan berpindah untuk meraih tangan Allen dan menariknya keluar dari laboratorium tersebut, tidak menghiraukan remaja berambut putih yang meronta – ronta di dalam genggamannya. Allen mendesah, sepertinya ia takkan dapat pergi dari Lavi sebelum ia mengikuti hasrat lelaki yang lebih tua itu untuk bermain. Bila ia menolak... Allen menggigil mengingat apa yang terakhir kali terjadi kepadanya ketika ia menolak untuk bermain bersama lelaki berambut merah itu.

Allen mendesah, sepertinya ia memang tidak dapat kabur lagi. "Baiklah Lavi... kamu mau main apa?" Di saat Allen menjawab, ia bisa hampir melihat bahwa seakan – akan kuping Lavi telah berubah seperti sebuah kuping kelinci dan sekarang kuping tersebut bergerak – gerak dengan girang.

Lavi berbalik, wajahnya menunjukan kejailan yang sangat nyata dan jelas. Wajah Allen berubah pucat dan ia menelan ludahnya, seketika itu saja wajah Lavi berubah menjadi merah dan ia seakan – akan menggigit bagian dalam dari pipinya, seperti berusaha menahan sesuatu dan tawanya terpecah.

Allen yang memandangi berubah menjadi merah, apakah ia telah melakukan hal yang memalukan hingga perlu ditertawai seperti itu!? Wajah Allen masih merah merona dan pemuda dengan noda luka merah di wajahnya tersebut berbalik dan kabur dari pandangan, kedalam lorong abu – abu tanpa ujung...

* * *

Suara sepatunya bergema disekujur koridor yang kosong dan gelap itu. Sepertinya ia telah keterlaluan dalam menjaili pujaan hatinya itu dan ia merasa menyesal. Ia menjadi tidak tahan bila melihat Allen yang merona merah dan ingin sekali menggodanya. Tetapi sekarang bila ia pikir – pikir lagi, sang pemuda berambut merah berpikir untuk berhenti menggoda sahabatnya yang pendek itu, yah.. sesekalii mungkin boleh juga.

Pria berambut merah itu mendengar suara gumaman dan langkah kakinya yang semula cepat berhenti perlahan – lahan, senyuman yang menghilasi wajahnya menyusut menjadi masam. Cahaya yang semula berada disepasang mata hijaunya itu mulai memudar dan nafasnya terhenti. Apa yang pemuda itu lihat membuat sekujur tubuhnya ngilu dan hatinya terasa mati. Pemandangan antara dua orang yang paling ia sukai di dunia ini saling terlibat dalam suatu hubungan emosional yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah dapat dipisahkan. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya sampai ia merasakan rasa besi mengalir, masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Ia berbalik, berusaha menganggap bahwa apa yang ia lihat tidaklah lebih dari mimpi buruk yang sering mengusiknya di malam hari dan membuatnya bangun terengah – engah dan berkeringat dingin, mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud...

Dan pemuda itu pergi, meninggalkan keduabuah sosok misterius yang saling berpelukan dan berbisik....

* * *

Aku merasa tenang, ketika mendengar suara degup jantungku dan degup jantungnya saling berpadu, membuat sebuah alunan harmonis yang hanya dapat kami dengar dan rasakan. Aku mendengar sosok yang aku anggap sebagai malaikat bernafas, nafasnya lemah dan lembut, terkadang aku menemukan diriku termenung mengenai hubungan kami berdua.

Aku mengusap rambutnya, menghirup aroma manis yang samar – samar. "Sudah baik?" Allen tersenyum kecil dan untuk kenikmatanku, pipinya merona merah ketika aku menatap mata berwarna seperti besi miliknya lekat – lekat. Aku mentatap lurus matanya lalu berbalik pergi dan seperti seekor anjing yang penurut, ia mengikutiku. Tetapi itulah yang aku harapkan dari awal, agar ia mengikutiku.

Kami menaiki elevator, keluar dari dalam ruang bawah tanah yang pengap dan dingin serta tak ada cahaya itu, menaiki selusin tangga dan akhirnya sampai di pintu gerbang. Para pengawal menyalutiku dan aku hanya mengangguk balik, tidak terlalu menghiraukan mereka selagi Allen membuntuti dan memegang jubahku. Ia berjalan seperti sebuah robot, kaku dan takut, khawatir dan tak yakin.

Langit telah perlahan – lahan turun, dan akhirnya kami tiba di pinggir tebing. Aku duduk bersila dan ia hanya duduk di sampingku, menjaga sedikit jarak diantara kami sembari memeluk kedua lutut dan membenamkan kepalanya itu.

Kami hanya diam, memandang jauh ke horizon di mana matahari merah sedang bergerak turun. Seketika itu saja, disaat aku akan menyentuhkan tanganku dengan rambutnya, kepalaku terasa sakit. Seperti akan pecah dan perasaan itu sangat menyiksa. Aku mengernyit dan menjambak rambutku dengan upaya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Aku mendengarnya meneriakkan namaku, berulang – ulang... pandanganku menjadi kabur dan aku merasa bahwa cahaya mulai menghilang, mungkin malam sudah hampir tiba...

Seketika itu, sebuah tangan yang gemetaran menyentuh pundakku. Aku terkejut dan waspada di saat yang bersamaan karena minimalnya penglihatanku dan pada kenyataan bahwa aku masih menjalani rasa sakit yang teramat dikepalaku ini. Aku melompat dan bermaksud menyerang orang ini, tangan kiriku mencengkeram lehernya yang segera berubah tegang dan tubuhku bergerak sendiri mengambil Mugen dari sarungnya dan bergerak secara otomatis, seakan – akan sedang digerakan oleh kendali yang bukan diriku sendiri.

Aku berusaha memejamkan mata, tidak mau melihat apa yang akan terjadi, ketika Mugen hampir memotong leher seseorang yang penting dariku. Tetapi semuanya berhenti, aku membuka mata dan melihat pandangan penuh determinasi, mata yang tidak menunjukkan kelemahan sedikitpun sebelum semuanya berubah gelap. Malam sudah tiba.

Tangan lembut dan menyejukkan menggenggam pipiku.

'_Kanda...' _ Setetes, lalu diiringi dengan beberapa tetes cairan menitik ke atas tanganku. Darah.

Sekali lagi, aku mengingat akan merahnya horizon yang biasa kami pandangi...

'_Kamu sudah tidak bisa melihat...' _

* * *

**(1) Oit jangan pikir yang macem - macem... Kanda sama Lavi masih pake baju kok XDD **

**Hoee maafkan lagi kalo ada banyak kesalahan misstype dsbg.. Bila ada yang ingin ditanyakan, jangan segan-segan kirim surat cinta, voting, mail review, spam (yg ini jangan donk ) apasaja re terima XD kue dan para seme gratis juga gak papa XD *tabok***

**Ehehehehe... lalu bila ada kesalahan jangan segan - segan bilang ke re yah XD Entar re benerin secepatnya kok~ **

**Kalo begitu, re permici dulu XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo semuanya, akhirnya re boleh balik lagi (lebih tepatnya abis maksain diri buat balik XD) weks..gila..re telat banget yah buat AMnya wewh...tp ya udah deh, makasih yah semuanya buat reviewnya dan untuk kali ini, Re persembahkan chapter selanjutnya yang udah ditunggu - tunggu *ditabok* Selamat menikmati~**

**Disclaimer : semuanya properti hoshino katsura**

**Warning: Gejheness 100% dijamin, bhs indo yg jelek serta spelling yg sangat salah  
**

* * *

New world, anew future

-Heal-

Rumor dan bisikan – bisikan beredar dengan cepat melalui seluruh laboratorium. Mengisi kosongnya lorong – lorong dengan banyak tawa serta pertanyaan – pertanyaan terlontar ke sana ke mari. Berita yang menyebar bagai angin ribut itu tak cepat mereda, bahkan setelah beberapa bulan berlalu…

* * *

"Hey, hey liat…" Satu lagi suara dan satu lagi manusia tidak berguna. "Itu 001." Aku tahu bisikan – bisikan itu takkan pernah hilang. Bahkan meskipun dunia ini berubah menjadi gelap sekalipun, aku dengan sangat jelas bisa mendengar semua perkataan mereka. Bodoh.

Aku yakin salah satu dari mereka sedang menunjuk ke arahku, menggunakan tangan kotornya sedangnkan yang lainnya memandang dengan jijik. Mereka tertawa terkekeh – kekeh, menyangka bahwa aku tidak berbahaya sama sekali. Dibalik kegelapan dan terlalu terserap oleh suara tawa mereka sendiri, aku tahu mereka tidak bisa melihat seringai yang menghiasi wajahku, apalagi merasakan aura pembunuh yang kupancarkan…

Aku berhenti tepat disamping mereka dan dengan segera mengetahui bahwa senyuman yang menghiasi wajah kedua orang tersebut telah sirna dan sekarang mereka berbicara terbatah – batah.

"0-001! Ka-Kami tidak tahu kau berada di sini..aha..ahahahaha…." tentu saja mereka tidak tahu, aku bersembunyi dibalik pilar dimana kalian berbicara dengan lantang idiot! Aku mencekek salah satu dari mereka dan dengan sengaja menghantamkannya dengan dinding batu. Terdengar bunyi retak dari arah di mana aku menghantamkan orang bodoh ini ke dinding dan segera disusul dengan mengalirnya cairan hangat dan lengket turun ke atas pergelangan tanganku.

Dahiku berkerut dan aku melepaskan viktimku, mendorongnya jatuh menyerusuk ke atas lantai. Sejak beberapa hari ini pendengaranku sudah menjadi lebih tajam daripada sebelumnya dan suara – suara yang tidak bisa didengar oleh manusia lain, seperti suara bisikan dikejauhan dan suara menjerit – jerit para hasil tes percobaan yang disimpan di lantai paling bawah dari gedung inipun bisa kudengar dengan seksama. Terkadang suara mereka memekikan telinga, memecahkan keheneningan ditengah malam gulita, menggangu tidurku dikala waktu.

* * *

Pintu kamarku terbuka –atau lebih tepatnya dibuka oleh seseorang, diiringi dengan suara langkah derak sepatu yang sangat kukenali.

"YUU-CH-" aku melemparkan pisau buah ditanganku tanpa pandang bulu sebelum sang penyusup misterius –tetapi aku punya dugaanku sendiri- sempat melantunkan nama terkutuk itu.

Pisau tertancap dan aku memandang ke arah asalnya teriakkan, kosong tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun emosi. Aku berdiri, meletakkan apel yang sedang kukupas itu diatas meja kecil ditengah ruangan dan lalu berjalan ke arah dimana aku melemparkan pisau buah itu. Aku tahu bahwa sebilah besi yang kulemparkan itu luput dari sasaran yang sebetulnya dan sekarang hanya bergantung pada dinding tua, meninggalkan goresan yang takkan terlihat kecuali orang tersebut betul – betul memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Aku menarik pisau itu tanpa rasa ragu , duduk kembali di atas kursi kayu reyot yang selalu berdecit setiap kali digerakan dan kembali mengupas kulit buah apel yang sebelumnya kutinggalkan. Kulitnya jatuh ke atas lantai dingin berdebu tetapi aku menghiraukannya, nanti juga akan ada yang membersihkan.

"Daripada kamu bengong seperti itu," Aku mengambil salah satu apel muda yang berada di dalam keranjang dan melemparkannya ke arah keberadaan lain di ruangan ini.

"Lebih baik kamu mengupas apel itu." Lavi menangkapnya dengan mudah, dan aku merasakan senyuman lemah menghiasi wajah ovalnya. Yah, aku tidak bisa melihat, tetapi berdasarkan pengalaman hidupku bersama si orang bodoh ini, aku tahu bahwa ia pasti sedang tersenyum bodoh seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Aku mendengar suara kursi diletakkan disampingku dan keberadaan tubuh lain dibalik hadapanku. Mengupas apel yang sama seperti yang sedang aku makan sekarang. Air buahnya yang terasa sedikit asam dan sepat mengucur turun dari bibirku, turun hingga kebawah gusi. Aku meraba pinggir meja, berusaha mencari secarik kain yang sudah kusiapkan.

Pergelangan tanganku dicengkeram oleh Lavi dan ia menaruh secarik kain diatas kepalan tanganku yang terbuka.

"Ini, kamu mencarinya kan?" Aku meringis dan segera menyambar tanganku dari kepalan tangannya. Kenapa semua orang memperlakukanku seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa!? Aku sangat sadar terhadap keadaanku saat ini, terhadap kekurangan vatal yang kumiliki dan terhadap keadaan disekitarku. Tetapi aku lelah dengan segala perilaku para ilmuwan – ilmuwan yang berusaha membantuku. Aku tahu mereka tidak bermaksud jahat, tetapi aku tidak akan menerima kebaikan mereka secara cuma – cuma ketika aku sedang berusaha untuk menjalani hidupku sendiri.

Tetapi, kenapa _lelaki_ ini juga harus ikut campur!? Kupikir Lavi, yang hanya memiliki satu mata saja, akan mengerti setidaknya setengah dari bebanku. Che, tetapi sepertinya aku sudah salah menilai. Ia sama saja dengan para ilmuwan lain yang memperlakukanku seperti boneka kecil yang rapuh. Dan aku tidak akan berdiam diri saja dan memuaskan mereka.

"Kenapa, kamu menolongku?" Aku menggigit bagian dalam mulutku, kekhawatiran dan kekesalan bergejolak di dalam tubuhku, siap untuk keluar meledak – ledak dalam rupa kemarahan yang tak terelakkan.

Suasana hening. Tidak ada hembusan angin ataupun suara dari nafas kami. Semuanya hanya diam diiringi dengan bunyi jam yang bergeser. "Tik tok, tik tok.." dan terus berlanjut hingga ia memberikan bunyi yang memecah keheningan. Sepertinya jarum panjang telah berdentang tepat pada pukul 12, tetapi aku tidak tahu dengan tepat pukul berapa sekarang semenjak aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan waktu.

Kursi berdecit dari arah Lavi dan pria itu mendesah berat, kelelahan terdengar dengan jelas dari suaranya. "Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan ini kepadamu," Kanda menatap lurus ke arah suara sahabatnya itu, seolah – olah ia sedang menatap secara langsung meskipun apa yang ia pandang tidak lebih dari warna hitam gulita.

"Kita..." Suara Lavi berhenti dan diganggu dengan suara alarm tanda bahaya yang berbunyi dengan keras, mengagetkan dua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Gumaman dan pertanyaan terlempar ke sana ke mari, bertanya – tanya kepada satu sama lain apa yang sedang terjadi.

"_Bagi semua ilmuwan dan __karyawan Black Order, kami mohon maaf atas segala kerusuhan yang terjadi." _Suara wanita yang diperkirakan berusia 12 tahun berbicara dengan lantang di mikrophon, sekali – sekali tertawa seakan – akan ini merupakan keadaan yang menarik.

"_Tetapi sayangnya, eksperimen utama kami,"_ Aku merasakan kejanggalan yang aneh dari gaya bicaranya, dan firasat buruk melimpahiku. Semoga bukan dia, semoga bukan di- _"Allen Walker, telah melarikan diri."_ Jantungku terasa terhenti di saat sang pembicara tertawa. Sepertinya ia menikmati memberikanku sakit jantung tanpa ia sadari.

"_Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui, karena ia merupakan subjek utama kami, kami menginginkannya agar kembali segera. Barang siapa yang bisa menangkapnya akan mendapatkan hadiah khusus." _Para karyawan dan ilmuwan tertawa dengan girang, memikirkan hadiah macam apa yang akan diberikan oleh ketua mereka itu. Mungkinkah uang? Ataukan kenaikan pangkat? Yang pasti bila subjek yang bernama Allen Walker ini sangatlah penting, maka mereka harus segera bergegas mencari.

Aku hanya berdiri dan mendengarkan, amarah bergejolak kembali di dalam darah dan dagingku. Saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah perihal tentang keberadaan Allen. Aku berlari keluar, segera membuka pintu dan mendorong karyawan – karyawan yang berkumpul di depan lorong, berteriak marah ke arahku sembari diiringi oleh teriakan seserang yang kukenal dengan jelas.

"KARENA KITA ADALAH TEMAN!!"

Aku berseringai.

* * *

Di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dengan sedikit pancaran sinar berwarna hijau jauh di dalam tanah, seorang remaja berdiri di depan sebuah bongkahan batu ukir yang sudah kehilangan beberapa bagian dari dirinya. Tangan mungilnya yang tertutupi oleh sepasang sarung tangan putih terbuat dari sutera mengelus bongkahan itu, mengikuti alur – alur dari ukiran – ukiran gambar dan tulisan dalam bahasa yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh peradaban sampai saat ini.

Ia memandang dengan takjub, seakan – akan ia bisa membaca bongkahan batu tersebut dan memahami makna dan isinya secara utuh tanpa kesulitan apapun. Di saat membaca ukiran – ukiran itu pula, ia mendengar senandung lemah jauh di dalam kepalanya. Senandung dari sebuah lagu yang menceritakan tentang cinta seorang anak dan orang tuanya. Tentang rasa rindu yang jauh terpendam di dalam arti dari lagu tersebut. Lagu yang menyayat hati pendengarnya.

Ia merasakan bahwa pintu terbuka, mungkin itu salah satu dari para ilmuwan atau karyawan. Tetapi bisa saja itu adalah Tyki yang akan membawanya kembali ke ruangan gelap dan suram, di mana ia menjalani berbagai macam eskperimen – eksperimen menyakitkan.

Ketika ia berpaling dan melihat siapa pendatang baru di dalam ruangan tersebut, matanya hanya bertemu kepada kejutan.

Orang yang paling ingin ia temui diseluruh dunia ini sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Meskipun ia buta dan tidak bisa melihat, tetapi Allen tetap merasakan keangkuhan dan keanggunan yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Kanda Yuu, sang eskperimen gagal.

"Kanda..." Allen memanggilnya, dan lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, melewati beberapa benda yang berserakan di atas lantai. Orang pasti tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa ia buta kecuali melihat dari dekat.

"Aku sudah menduga kamu akan kemari." Kanda mengucapkan dengan tenang ketika ia berjalan dan berdiri di samping Allen, memandangi –meskipun tidak bisa melihat- ke arah bongkahan batu itu. Tangannya dan Allen saling terkunci dalam sebuah ikatan sempurna yang tidak akan bisa lepas.

Allen hanya tertawa ringan mendengar perkataan Kanda. Inilah, tempat Allen pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki ini. Sebuah tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan bagi hidupnya yang terasa singkat. Hidup yang tidak pernah jauh dari kesedihan dan penderitaan. Tetapi, di dalam tangan Kanda lah ia menemukan kebahagiaan sejati diikuti serta dengan Lavi.

"Kanda, kemarilah." Alleh menarik lengan Kanda sehingga lelaki yang lebih tua itu berdiri satu tinggi dengan Allen. Allen memberikan kecupan lemah di bibir lelaki itu, ketika air perlahan – lahan keluar dari artifak di samping mereka. Air dengan cepat naik, membasahi seluruh lantai, menggenang hingga selutut.

Allen memangkuki tangannya dan mengambil air tersebut, menuangkannya di atas kepala Kanda –yang menggerutu marah karena kebasahan- sebelum ia meminum air itu dan segera mencium Kanda, tepat dibibir. Kali ini Kanda tidak ragu, dengan mudah ia memasukan lidahnya yang piawai ke dalam mulut Allen yang dipenuhi oleh air, yang terminum sedikit oleh Kanda.

Mereka berhenti, dan Allen sekali lagi mencium lelaki itu, bukan di bibir melainkan di atas dahinya dan lalu kedua matanya. Sedangkan Kanda merasakan sensasi aneh seperti sedang disetrum oleh listrk bermuatan tinggi.

Di saat Kanda akan menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Allen, mendadak suara hentakan kaki mulai memasuki ruangan. Setidaknya ada lebih dari 5 orang dengan seragam tempur lengkap segera menangkap Allen dan Kanda. Kanda memberontak dan memperotes, menggerakkan tubuhnya kemana – mana, ketika ia menyadari....

Bahwa cahaya dan warna telah kembali. Warna hitam kelam yang biasa ia lihat kemanapun ia memandang, telah sirna ditelan oleh warna – warna lain yang dirindukannya. Dan ia melihat sepasang bola yang memandanginya dengan lekat. Sepasang berlian dengan warna keabu – abuan memandangnya dengan lekat, sebelum menghilang pergi.

Kanda pun ditinggalkan begitu saja, selagi orang – orang itu pergi membawa Allen.

* * *

Bulan bersinar terang, menunjukkan cahayanya yang tak kalah terang dengan bintang – bintang di langit. Tetapi suasana di dalam menara itu tidak berubah, tetap saja suram dan gelap tanpa adanya cahaya terutama didasar menara.

Lelaki itu, Kanda Yuu, telah menyusup ke dalam bagian paling dasar yang bahkan para karyawan pun takut untuk turun. Ia berjalan, dengan sebuah obor terang terekat di tangan kirinya dan Mugen di tangan kanannya. Sesudah ia mendapat berita dari Lavi pada malam itu pula bahwa Allen terkurung di salah satu penjara bawah tanah, Kanda segera pergi ke tempat itu tanpa berbicara.

Ia berdiri, tepat di sebuah sel yang bertuliskan A2, sel paling ujung kedua dan paling dasar. Udara di sana sangat dingin, bahkan Kanda bisa melihat hembusan nafasnya sendiri yang terus mengepul naik.

"Oi," Kanda memanggil dan melihat kedua tangan Allen dirantai pada kedua sisi tembok, wajahnya memar dan terdapat bekas sayatan benda tajam disepanjang tangannya. Lelaki itu memutuskan bahwa ia tidak suka ini.

Dengan mudah, Kanda memotong kedua belah besi itu dan membiarkan tangan Allen jatuh. "Ayo pergi." Tetapi, Allen menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk tetap berada di sana, menghiraukan tarikan Kanda pada tangannya.

"Kamu tidak mau keluar?" Kanda menanyakan dan Allen hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kenapa?" Kanda berjongkok disamping Allen, membasuh wajahnya dengan sarug tangan miliknya yang sekarang ternoda oleh darah. Sekali lagi Allen tidak menjawab dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak berbicara!?" Kanda menghardik marah dan ia berdiri, tetapi suara maskulin dan berat menghentikannya.

* * *

_Karena ia, tidak bisa berbicara... lagi..._

_Aku hanya memandang ke sesosok tubuh yang kesakitan..._

_

* * *

_**Hehehehehe...sebegitu dulu yah XDD **

**Kalo ada kesalahan, jangan segan - segan kasih tau Re :D bakal Re benerin secepetnya kok, terus, jangan lupa review + flame + comment n kasih dukungan yah XD *ditabok* ehheeh becanda ;D **

**Sampai ketemu lagi~ (entah kapan)  
**


End file.
